The Unknown Twin
by The Crystal Raven
Summary: Meet Aria, Aang's twin sister...and the 2nd Avatar. When she finds out, how will she take the news? Please R&R!
1. Training together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbenber or any of it's characters, I only own Aria.**

Chapter 1: Training Together

Aria's POV:

"C'mon Aria, we're running late!" Aang called from in front of me. It was like this everyday; Aang and I would playfight, then realize we were going to be late for training. Today was different though, because we were extra late.

I caught up to him in no time flat. "Want to make this interesting then?" I asked him. He looked over to me and smiled. "What do you have in mind? A race of some sort?" I nodded and stated, "Loser has to do their own AND the winner's laundry for the next week. Do you accept?"

He gave me a look that I knew all too well; the look of acceptance and determination. "Ok, on your marks, get set, GO!" I cried. We took off, me ahead of course. Suddenly, something extremely fast passed me. I immediately recognized it as Aang on his air scooter.

"Cheater!" I shouted. I then summoned up my air scooter and caught up to him, my short brunette hair flowing behind me. "The race was supposed to be on foot." I clarified. He laughed. "Says the girl on the air scooter!" he taunted. I gave him the best glare I could muster, which apparently wasn't enough because he started laughing more.

"Aw, whats up? Little sis can't keep up?" He asked in a babyish voice. I growled and said, "We're twins, remember? Also, you're the younger one." I said, smirking. He rolled his eyes and we just rode to the training grounds in silence(beside the hustle and bustle of the market.).

When we reached the door to the training grounds, we heard murmoring inside. "Maybe we should just come back later?" Aang suggested. I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a baby." I whisper-shouted and put my ear up to the door. I heard Monk Guiatso and one of the other monks talking about something that sounded urgent.

"...mean there are two avatars?!" Monk Guiatso asked in his calm yet surprise tone.

"I mean Aang and his twin are BOTH destined to be the avatars." The other monk answered.

"How is that possible?"

"None of the monks know, but their parents have claimed that they've both had visions of their past lives."

There was silence, then Guiatso's voice rang out. "Who's going to tell Aria that she has the same destiny as her brother?"

Without thinking, I opened the door and stepped onto the grounds. "So...so i'm...the avatar too?" I asked, astonished. They both turned towards me, guilt and surprise displayed on their faces. Apparently they were breathless, because neither of them talked, just merely nodded.

I sat on the ground, dumbfounded. How could this have happened? There weren't supposed to be two avatars at once, just...one until that one died. Does that mean that one of us is destined to die?

Not realizing that I spoke out loud, Monk Guiatso replied, "I do not think so. At least, I hope not." I felt Aangs arms around me, obviously feeling my emotions. "You leave for water-bending training tomorrow." Guiatsu stated reluctantly. I nodded. "We'll come back, right?" Guiatso's face saddened, then held the mask of happiness as he said, "Of course."

"Is it okay if I left Kiara here then?" I asked. Kiara is my Air Bison, and she is extremely important to me. I didn't want her to get hit in crossfire in case there were anti-avatar assasins. "You must ask her. I have no problems with her staying here, you can come visit her whenever you wish." He replied. "No training today, take the rest of the day to say goodbye to all of your friends." Guiatso offered.

We bowed and left, visiting all of our friends before stopping at our barn. I went straight to Kiara's pen. "Hey Kiki, what's up?" I asked. _'Same as usual. What's wrong?' _she asked. I can never hide anything from her. "Apparently, I'm an avatar too. I think it would be best for you to stay here while i'm training. I'll come back for you when i'm done." I answered.

_'No,' _she stated stubbournly, _'You can try to leave without me, but I WILL follow you. No matter how many restraints they put on me.'_ I laughed. "You're as stubbourn as a Muledog," I said, "Ok fine, you win! I guess we can ride Appa and have you carry the gear." She roared happily and licked me. _'Thank you! Now go get some rest, my little avatar. I want to get started early tomorrow' _Kiara stated. I giggled and said, "Depends on what time dummy is up and ready to go."

She gave a sound that sounded like laughter. "G'night Kiki." I said as I yawned. _'Sleep well, Rere' _She said. As I slept that night, I dreamt that I was hit by a bolt of lightning and was dead. Aang stood over my body and was angry with someone out of my view. I heard an evil laugh, then I woke up.

Aang stood over my bed. "It's time." he stated.

**A/N: Hey, I hoped you enjoyed it! Review or I won't write anymore.**


	2. Frozen in Time

**Disclaimer: Same as the last and every chapter!!**

**Also, there was an error in the last chapter. If the correction doesn't show up, It's supposed to be 'water-bending' instead of 'earth-bending'**

__

Previously, on Avatar: The Unknown Twin;

I woke up to my brother Aang standing over my bed.

"_It's time._"

_he whispered._

Chapter 2: Frozen in Time

I groggily got out of bed. "Okay, thank you my personal wake up parade. Now get out so I can change." I stated sarcastically. He laughed and walked out, whispering, "Apparently it's not too early for your sarcasm."

Instead of replying to this, I just merely rolled my eyes and began changing. I decided to wear my casual air outfit, which consisted of a light orange shirt and a light orange skirt with dark leggings and my woven sandals. (A/N: just think of a female version of Aang's outfit.)

When we were all loaded and ready to go, we said our goodbyes to the monks and everyone else who came to say goodbye. We hopped on Appa and began our descent, Kiara flying close by.

"Do you think it's safe to fly today?" I asked while looking at a huge storm cloud, "It looks like a bad storm is coming." Aang looked where I was looking and agreed.

"We'll stop at the nearest island" he replied and continued to look straight in front of him. I swear, sometimes he looked too serious to be twelve, but...I guess it comes with the responsibility.

* * *

The storm came closer and closer as we made our way to the south pole. "Aang, we need to stop NOW!" I shouted over the already gusting wind.We had been traveling for days now and I got the same excuse from him every day on why we didn't land; "Don't worry so much sis, we'll be there in no time!"

Today, however, was different; the rain felt as if someone was just dumping buckets over our heads, thunder and lightning were everywhere, and the wind picked up to extreme speeds.

"I think I see a little island with a cave there," he shouted, "We'll stop there and-" Suddenly, we got hit by a humongous gust of wind, knocking both bison's off balance. I remember screaming and a rush of water...

Then everything went black.

**A/N: sorry for the short chapter, I just thought it'd be better to stop it there. Review or I won't write!!**


	3. Wait, WHAT!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately. I just got a new computer and it took, like, a week to hook up because of my old one. Well, you've waited long enough, here it is, chapter 3!!!**

**Chapter 3: Wait, aren't you guys supposed to be extinct?!**

**KPOV (Katara)**

Today was the same as every day. They actually started to drone together; my brother Sokka and I would go out in the canoe, and Sokka would try to teach me how to fish. I usually drown him out, though he doesn't know it.

As he was trying yet again to unsuccessfully spear a fish, I saw a fish swimming in the water in front of me. I think this would be the right time to tell you I can bend water. Well…a little, I'm not really good due to the fact that I don't have a master to teach me. I'm the only water-bender in the South Pole.

I decided to try out my skills and bend the water around the fish to catch it. I bent a water bubble around the fish and brought it out of the ocean (A/N: or sea or something? Let me know so I can correct it.)"Sokka, I caught one!" I exclaimed, smiling as I had the fish swimming in the air. "Shh, Katara, you're gonna scare it away," Sokka whispered, then licked his lips and continued, "Mmm…I can already smell it cookin'."

"But Sokka, I caught one!" I tried to reinforce. Gosh, he can be so hardheaded at times! As he ignored me and drew back his spear, he popped the bubble I created to hold the fish and it swam away, the water from the bubble drenching my lug headed brother. "Why is it that whenever you play with magic water, I get soaked?" He asked, clearly irritated, turning towards me.

I sighed. "It's not magic," I replied, "it's water-bending, and it-" "Yeah yeah," he interrupted, "an ancient art, unique to our culture, blah blah blah… look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers, I'd try to keep my weirdness to myself." He then rang out his hair. Gosh, he frustrated me! "Oh, you're calling me weird?" I then gave a sarcastic smirk as he posed at his reflection. "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water."

He then turned and glared at me, and suddenly the boat jerked. We were going on a current through a whole lot of ice. As Sokka tried to navigate through the ice, I tried to think clearly. Okay we need to figure out a strategy to get through the ice and not damage the canoe too much. "Watch out!" I cried, seeing two huge blocks of ice coming together in front of us.

He didn't seem to know how to evade it. "Go left, LEFT!" I ordered. However, Mr. Smarty-pants HAD to make a right and we crashed on a chunk of ice, the canoe crushed between two pieces of ice. I scooted away from the side and glared at Sokka. "You call that a left?" He then glared at me. "You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should have 'water-bended' us out of the ice." He retorted sarcastically.

I stood up. "So it's my fault?!" I asked angrily. "I KNEW I should've left you home," he grumbled, "leave it to a girl to screw things up." I felt my face twitch out of anger and I pointed at him. "YOU are the most sexist, immature, nut-brained…I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" He then went wide-eyed. Not caring, I continued. "Ever since mom died, I've been doing ALL the work around campus while you went off playing SOLDIER!!!"

He looked tentative as he whimpered and pointed to whatever was going on behind me, "um…Katara…?" I ignored him yet again. I needed to get my rage out. "I even wash all the CLOTHES! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!!"

He scooted back, eyes still bugged out. "Katara, settle down!" he screamed. "No, I'm through with helping you. From now on, you're on your own!" I threw my hands down and noticed the sound of ice breaking behind me. All anger washed away as I witnessed a block of ice just under the size of a warship shatter and cause waves that made us almost fall into the icy water. Sokka and I grabbed the edge of the ice until the waves stopped.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to FREAKISH Katara." Sokka stated. I looked from him to where the ice used to be. "You mean…I did that?" I asked. "Yep, congratulations." He said sarcastically, nudging me. All of a sudden, an icy blue light began emanating from the water. Sokka and I gawked, not knowing much else to do. The light began to grow bigger and bubbles formed on the water's surface.

We backed away from the edge as it grew even bigger. Then, a hunk of lit ice sprang out of the water, knocking us off balance and we sat gawking again. It began to sway and bob, like a buoy. Upon further inspection, I saw…figures in the ice. I stepped closer to look. I saw a boy who looked like he was in deep meditation, some sort of furry creatures, and a girl that looked like the twin of the boy clinging to the back of him.

The light source was not from the creatures; it was the boy. His arrows were icy blue and lit up the entirety of the ice sphere. As I watched, not knowing at the time that I was entranced, his eyes shot open. I gasped. "He's alive…We have to help them!" I grabbed Sokka's club and ran across the patches of ice to the ice platform in front of the sphere as Sokka shouted my name. "Katara, come back here! We don't know what that thing is!"

I started hitting the ice with all my strength until air came rushing out of it and pushed us back. A part of the top of the sphere blasted off, then there was a huge light and the boy climbed to the ridge where the ice blasted off just moments ago. Sokka came out from behind me and pointed his spear at the boy. "Stop!" he ordered. He paused for a moment, then the arrows on his stopped glowing and he fell. Reflexively, I ran up and caught him before he hit his head. He didn't move, even when Sokka repeatedly hit him in the head. "Stop it!" I ordered. I laid him against the ice wall.

His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up half-lidded at me and gasped. I smiled. "I need to ask you something…" the boy whispered. "What?" I asked curiously. "Please…come closer…" he whispered. "What is it?" I asked, leaning in closer. His eyes then shot open. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?" He asked eagerly. I was taken aback. "Um…I guess…?" I replied. Without using his hands, he lifted himself up. It's as if he…never mind. They're supposed to be extinct.

Sokka pointed his spear at the boy as he looked around. "What's going on here?" the boy asked. "You tell us," Sokka ordered, "How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" He started poking the boy in the ribcage with the end of his spear. "Beats me." The boy replied, absent-mindedly pushing the spear away. A girl then climbed and stood where the boy did a moment ago. She sneezed and slid down the wall. The boy laughed.

"You okay Aria?" he asked. She sneezed again, but this time she rocketed into the air. When she landed, she wiped her nose. "Yes Aang, no thanks to your reckless piloting, I'm okay." She sniffled and continued, "Though I think I have a cold." I gasped. "You're air-benders!" They stood back to back. "We sure are! We're the only air-bending twins in existence!" Aria pushed Aang onto the ground and laughed.

"Great, you guys are air-benders, Katara's a water-bender, and together you guys can waste the days bending." Sokka said sarcastically. "You're a water-bender!" Aang exclaimed, seeming very interested in that fact. I just looked at him, wondering why he was so interested in that fact. "Uh...yeah." Aang and Aria shared a looked and smiled at me. "Good!" they said happily. "Um...why 'good'?" I asked, still confused. "We came here looking for a water bending teacher!" Aria replied, looking proud. Whoa...they want _me _to teach them?!

* * *

**A/N: Alright, hers that special time again! See that button that says review? *jedi mind trick* You WANT to press it and review. Lol jk but seriously feel free to review if you so wish**


	4. To The Village!

**A/N: Sorry for the wait y'all...I had to wait until my new computer was hooked up, and then it crashed so I had to wait for the new disc...AND THEY SENT ME THE WRONG ONE! :O Hahaha but were here so everyone's happy!...Right? Anyways, here's what you've all been waiting for, CHAPTER FOUR! And as stated before, I own NOTHING except for Aria and Kiara**

_Previously, on Avatar: The Unknown Twin;_

_"Good!" they said happily. "Um...why 'good'?" I asked, still confused. "We came here looking for a water bending teacher!" Aria replied, looking proud. Whoa...they want me to teach them?_

Chapter Four: Meeting The Village

"Wait wait wait, so let me get this straight," Katara said, waving her hands in front of her, "You think I can teach you waterbending?" The weird twins smiled and nodded. " I barely even know it! I can't teach you two!" The twins then looked crestfallen. Katara felt a little bad, so she continued, "…but I'll teach you all I know." Sokka looked dumbfounded. "Katara, you REALLY want to take these two back to the village with us?" Katara shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?" "WHY NOT?" Sokka exclaimed, "Oh I don't know, maybe they're firebender SPIES?" Katara rolled her eyes. "Sorry guys," Katara ignored Sokka, turning towards Aang and Aria, "He's just a little…what's the word? …Paranoid."

Katara then turned back to Sokka. "You should be more worried about how we're gonna get BACK to the village!" "Appa can take us!" Aang immediately replied. Aaria scoffed. "Puh-lease, we BOTH know that Kiara's the better flyer!" Sokka looked incredulously at them. "…They can fly?" Sokka asked, sounding disbelieving. "Yep!" They replied in unison, "but Kiara's the better flyer." Aaria continued, smirking at Aang. Aang glared back at her. "I believe you guys about as far as I can throw THEM." Sokka stated, pointing towards the two bison. Suddenly Appa chose that moment to sneeze…right on Sokka. Sokka stood there, covered in snot, looking completely grossed out. Katara couldn't help but laugh. "Here, let me help you." Aaria said, summoning air to blow the snot off Sokka.

"C'mon everyone, get on!" Aang stated, practically flying onto Appa's head and grabbing the reins attached to his horns. "How are we supposed to get on? " Katara asked, knowing very well that her and Sokka couldn't board Appa the same way Aang and Aaria can. Aang hopped into the saddle and unraveled a rope ladder so Katara and Sokka could climb on. As Katara started to ascend on the ladder, Sokka pulled on her coat. "Katara, are you REALLY going to trust them that easily?" He asked suspiciously. "Do you know a better way to get home? Because I'm sure not SWIMMING." Katara replied, tugging her coat away as she climbed the rest of the way up the ladder. Sokka soon joined her in what looked almost like a giant saddle. "I'm just gonna take Kiara." Aaria said, sounding wary. Before Katara could ask anything though, Aang announced "Alright everyone! Get ready to fly! YIP YIP!" Appa jumped in the air… only to just land in the water. "C'mon buddy…" Aang urged as Aaria laughed. "Yip yip!" Aria cried as well, causing Kiara to jump in the air too and land in the water. "Wow… they're really flying…" Sokka said sarcastically. "They're just tired from the flight here, they'll bounce back in no time!" Aang assured us. They just coasted along as Katara gave Aang directions back to the village, with Aaria close by.

Katara walked up to the front, near where Aang was lying on Appa's head. "Hey." She said simply. "Hey. Whatchu thinking about?" He replied, seeing a hint of questioning in her eyes. "I guess I was wondering, y'know you being an airbender and all, if you have any idea what happened to the Avatar." This seemed to have struck a chord in Aang as he replied, "Uh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry" Katara didn't seem to notice though as she simply said "Ok." And turned toward Aaria. "How about you? Do you have any idea what happened to the Avatar?" Aaria bore the same look Aang did, replying, "Nope. Didn't know him. Sorry" Katara waived off their nervousness and decided to go sleep. "Just curious. Goodnight." "Sleep tight." The two airbenders chorused, sharing a look of guilt for lying and nervousness. Making sure that Appa knew the way, the two airbenders decided to go to sleep.

When Katara and Sokka woke up, they were back near the village. Katara went to check on Aang, only to find him asleep in a sleeping bag. Aaria was in the same state. Katara asked Sokka to carry them into the nearby empty tent and after a couple minutes he did. Katara noticed their clothes folded up neatly in a corner of the giant saddle look-alike, so she grabbed those to put next to them for when they awoke.

Seeing the airbenders, the villagers grew curious. They gathered outside of the tent, waiting for them to wake up. After a few minutes, Katara decided to go wake them up. "Aang, Aaria, wake up!" She exclaimed. They both jumped up, shrieking. "It's alright, we're back in the village," I assured them, "C'mon get up, everyone's waiting to meet you guys!" She ordered, about to walk out of the tent. Instead, though, she turned around slightly to examine their tattoos. She gasped slightly, pulling them out of the tent when they were dressed. They just barely had the chance to grab their staffs before being forced out of the warm tent.

Katara presented them to the village. "Aang and Aaria, this is the entire village," She announced, gesturing towards the people she had known her whole life, "Entire village, Aang and Aaria." They bowed respectfully, causing everyone to look wary and the children to be scared. "Um… why are they all looking at us like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked, checking his clothes. Aaria did the same. Gran-Gran stepped forward. "Well, no one has seen an airbender in over a hundred years," Gran-Gran replied, "We thought they were extinct. Then my granddaughter and grandson found you." The airbending twins were taken aback, sharing a look. "Extinct?" they chorused.

"Aang, Aaria, this is my grandmother" Katara stated. "Call me Gran-Gran" she stated simply. Sokka then yanked Aang's staff out of his hand. "What is this, a weapon?" he asked, "you can't stab anything with this!" Aang then bended the staff back into his hand. "it's not for stabbing…" Aang replied. "It's for bending!" Aaria added. They then opened their gliders in unison, causing Sokka to jump back. The children looked excited. "Magic trick! Do it again!" one of the little girls said, clapping her hands. "It's not MAGIC, it's AIRBENDING." Aang cleared up. "It allows us to control the air currents around our gliders to fly." Aaria explained. Sokka, of course, was skeptical. "The last time I checked, HUMANS CAN'T FLY!" He stated, giving Aaria a look. "Check again. Ready Aang?" She asked, grabbing hold of the front of her glider. "Ready!" Aang replied, grabbing the front of his glider as well. They then launched themselves off the ground, performing aerial stunts while the village ooh'd and ah'd. To show off, Aang swept the ground just in front of Katara, staring at her instead of where he was flying. "Aang, watch out!" Aaria cried. Aang looked up just in time to see a watchtower made of snow before he crashed into it. Aaria landed, laughing at the fact his head was stuck. When he finally got free, he fell into a mound of snow. "Aah, my watchtower…" Sokka whined as Katara ran over to Aang. "That was amazing!" She said, helping Aang up. When Aang stood up and cleaned himself off, he caused a mound of snow to fall onto the Fussing Sokka. "Okay, enough playing," Gran-Gran ordered, pulling Katara away, "C'mon Katara, you have chores to do."

"You see Gran-Gran? They're the real things! I finally found benders to teach me!" Katara drabbled in excitement. Gran-Gran turned towards Katara. "Katara," Gran-Gran said cautioning, "Try not to put all of your hopes in these two." Katara stopped walking. "But they're special, I can tell!" She stated, "I sense they're filled with much wisdom!" They both looked over to where Aang and Aaria were standing. Aang had his glider attached to his tongue, and one of the little girls was trying to yank it off while the rest laughed. 'Well if they can't teach me, they can definitely provide entertainment…' Katara thought.

**A/N: Ok so HERES chapter four! What do you guys think of the way I spelled Aaria's name here? Should I change it back? Anyways, REVIEW! And as always, criticism's allowed, but there IS a difference between criticism and flames!**


	5. Author's Note Poll

**RE:(Ok, so one of my readers (who's name escapes me because my computer deleted the message…stupid computer. PLEASE review again if you're reading this, you know who you are lol) suggested a really good idea that would build the plot better in my opinion, and I wanted to get your guys' opinions. **

**Ok, so what if I made Aaria just a normal airbender who ran away with her brother? Review with your opinions!)**

**Ok, so by a landslide, y'all thought it'd be better to make Aaria a normal airbender. The new posts should be up within the week maybe... my compy's been glitchy since my mom downloaded a picture on it... Anywhoogles, they'll be up soon!**

**Lurves and huggles,**

**~Crystal Raven**


End file.
